On surfaces of liquid crystal displays of PC monitors, televisions, cellular phones and so forth, surface protection plates such as those consisting of glass plates or plastic plates are provided. Since plastic plates have more superior shatterproof property compared with glass plates, they are widely used.
Such surface protection plates consisting of plastic plates are produced by cutting original plastic plates with laser (refer to Patent document 1).
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication (KOKAI) No. 2002-60234 (claims)